Le survivant est dans la lune!
by Joy1111
Summary: Petit one shot HarryLuna, tout soft et tout mignon vous me direz!


Voila plus d'une heure que Harry était coincé dans ce fichu placard à balais. Il s'était réfugié là pour échapper aux professeurs après avoir brillement participé à la mise en place des feux d'artifice de la gamme Weasley dans le couloir du cinquième étage. La ruse était simple, tous les cours seraient annulés pour cause de brouhaha et Harry pourrait ainsi en profiter pour passer quelques heures sur son Eclair de Feu et s'entraîner avec Ron au lieu d'aller en cours d'histoire de la magie. Jusque là, un excellent plan. Oui mais voila, Harry n'avait pas prévu ce petit contretemps. Il avait couru le plus vite possible pour s'abriter ici avant de se faire attraper par un Rogue hors de lui, capable de jeter un sort impardonnable ou une Mac Gonagal prête à sucrer 500 points d'un coup à Gryffondor. En entrant dans le placard, essoufflé, il n'avait pas remarqué que quelqu'un s'y trouvait déjà. Il avait collé son oreille contre la porte pour mieux profiter du spectacle et s'était accroupi pour réprimer son fou rire.

Il était attentif au moindre bruit, attendant que la diversion commence lorsqu'il entendit un couinement.

Il sursauta et se retourna, baguette levée.

-Qui est là ? Demanda-il, menaçant une ombre plaquée contre le fond du placard.

Personne ne répondit. L'ombre se leva, fit un pas en avant…

-Luna ? Demanda Harry surpris en abaissant sa baguette.

-Ha, salut Harry. Dit Luna d'un ton rêveur, ne semblant pas du tout surprise de trouver Harry dans un placard sombre en pleine après midi.

-Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Harry en la regardant suspicieusement.

-Ho, rien de très spécial, je me suis cachée ici parce que Pansy Parkinson me poursuivait avec sa bande en m'appelant Loufoqua. Répondit-elle en se frottant les yeux, j'ai du m'assoupir.

Harry fronça les sourcils, comment pouvait-on s'endormir dans un endroit pareil ? En même temps c'est Luna pensa-il…

-Et toi, tu es venu faire une sieste aussi ? Demanda Luna très sérieusement.

-Non ! Répondit Harry comme si il s'agissait d'une accusation scandaleuse. Je me cachais… j'ai… enfin… j'ai besoin d'échapper à quelqu'un aussi.

-Ha oui ? Demanda Luna avec un sourire radieux, c'est amusant ! Son sourire s'effaça subitement et elle sembla à nouveau plongée dans ses rêveries.

-En fait, je ne vais pas rester longtemps, j'ai posé quelques feux d'artifice et j'attends que la diversion commence… avoua Harry en pressant à nouveau son oreille contre la porte et priant pour pouvoir laisser Luna le plus vite possible.

-Hooo ! Tu as mis des pièges ! C'est très astucieux ! Dit Luna sur un ton admiratif.

-Quoi ? Heu oui, ça ne devrait pas tarder à commencer, répondit Harry distraitement.

Luna souriait et paraissait toute excitée par la nouvelle. Elle était debout, immobile, un sourire immense sur les lèvres, les yeux grands ouverts et regardait Harry.

-Qu'est-ce que… pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ? Demanda-il sans détourner son attention de la porte.

Luna ne sembla pas gênée et continua de le fixer étrangement.

-Tu cherches toujours les ennuis. Annonça-elle simplement.

-Heu…

-C'est sûrement la _Bêtisite_, déclara Luna très sûre d'elle.

-La quoi ? Demanda Harry détournant les yeux du trou de serrure pendant un instant.

-La Bêtisite. C'est une maladie très répandue chez les étudiants, ils cherchent toujours à se faire remarquer. Expliqua-elle sans ciller.

-Je ne cherche pas à tout prix à… BANG !

-Ca y est ! C'est parti ! Déclara Harry retournant son attention vers la porte et oubliant de se justifier.

Le bruit était impressionnant, les feux d'artifice portaient la mention « effet bombe nucléaire » et les Weasley tenaient toujours leurs promesses lorsqu'il s'agissait de farces et attrapes. Le chaos régnait dans le château, Harry pouvait entendre des gens courir dans le couloir et crier, sans doute pour échapper à l'un des feux d'artifice en forme de scrout à pétard. Il ne pu s'empêcher de rire en entendant Hagrid passer devant la porte et s'extasier devant les créatures. Pendant plus de dix minutes, des bruits de pas rapides et des cris surexcités parcoururent le château. Puis, il sembla bientôt que tout le monde avait réussi à fuir hors du château.

-Bon, c'est parfait ! Parvint-il à articuler entre deux rires, on peut sortir !

Il posa sa main sur la poignée de porte mais elle ne s'ouvrit pas. Il fit un nouvel essai mais la porte refusait toujours de les laisser passer.

-Mais qu'est-ce que… marmonna Harry en s'acharnant sur la poignée.

Il essaya de pousser la porte en même temps que de tourner la poignée mais rien ne se produisit.

Il n'avait pas l'intention d'abandonner et sortit sa baguette.

-Alohomora ! Scanda-il en visant la porte.

Sur de sa réussite, il tourna la poignée.

-Au nom de Merlin mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ! S'énerva- il lorsque la porte restait toujours résolument fermée.

Il se tourna vers Luna et constata qu'elle ne semblait pas le moins du monde énervée ou inquiète d'être enfermée dans un placard à balais sordide.

-Tu veux bien m'aider ? demanda Harry légèrement énervé face à son attitude stoïque.

Luna sursauta, comme si elle s'était réveillée en sursaut et approcha pour aider Harry à pousser la porte. Toujours rien. La porte ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.

-Nous sommes enfermés. Indiqua Luna calmement.

-Tu crois ? Demanda Harry maintenant franchement énervé par son calme à toute épreuve.

Luna ne paru pas blessée par le ton de Harry, elle s'assit par terre contre le mur du placard et sortit un exemplaire du Chicaneur de son sac.

-C'est pas vrai ! Marmonna Harry en continuant de torturer la porte.

Après quinze minutes durant lesquelles il retourna le problème dans tout les sens, il du bien se rendre à l'évidence, ils étaient enfermés. Luna ne semblait pas inquiète du tout, elle lisait tranquillement sans prêter attention aux jurons répétés de Harry.

-Bon, dit-il d'un ton désespéré, cette porte ne veut vraiment pas s'ouvrir.

-Je t'ai dis que nous étions enfermés il y a 15 minutes, répondit Luna d'un ton jovial sans lever les yeux de son magazine.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu propose ? Demanda Harry énervé.

-Il faut attendre que quelqu'un nous ouvre. Répondit-elle sur le ton de la conversation.

-C'est une excellent idée ! Ironisa Harry, sauf que tout le monde est dehors maintenant et personne ne sait que je suis là ! Termina-il en donnant un coup de pied dans la porte.

-Tu vas te faire mal. Remarqua Luna toujours aussi calme.

Exaspéré par l'attitude de Luna, il donna un autre coup de pied dans la porte ce qui lui valu une douleur intense au gros doigt de pied.

-Nom de… jura-il, chancelant avant de se laisser glisser au sol et de s'asseoir pour enlever sa chaussure.

Non seulement il était enfermé dans un placard sombre avec la personne la plus exaspérante qu'il connaissait au lieu d'être dans les airs mais en plus il s'était cassé le doigt de pied.

-Tu veux une dragée ? Proposa Luna en lui tendant un sachet de dragées surprises de la Bertie Crochue.

Harry lui lança un regard assassin avant de reporter son attention sur son pied.

Encore une fois, Luna ne paru pas se formaliser de l'attitude colérique de Harry et poursuivit :

-Tu devrais mettre des glaçons sur ton pied.

-Des glaçons ? Demanda Harry furieux, et ou est-ce que tu veux que je trouve des glaçons ici ? Je suis peut être sensé me fabriquer un plâtre aussi ? Dit-il exaspérer.

-Ho non, ce serait vraiment stupide répondit Luna, des glaçons serait beaucoup plus efficaces contre la douleur. Termina-elle en tendant à Harry une bouteille de Bierabeurre.

-Tiens, met ça sur ton pied, elle est fraîche. Ajouta-elle.

Harry se sentit prit au dépourvu, il saisit la bouteille, légèrement perplexe et s'en voulant d'avoir été aussi méchant avec Luna. La fraîcheur le soulagea immédiatement.

-Heu… merci. Marmonna-il honteux.

Luna se replongea à nouveau dans sa lecture.

Son pied était moins douloureux , il s'installa de façon plus confortable et tenta de penser à autre chose.

-Je… je peux te prendre une dragée ? Demanda-il prudemment.

-Bien sûr ! Répondit Luna avec un grand sourire. Ho mais je ne te conseille pas celle-là ajouta-elle en voyant Harry se servir, elle a sûrement le goût « anchois ».

Harry dévia et prit une autre dragée, content de l'interruption de Luna. Manger une dragée à l'anchois n'aurait rien fait pour le calmer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? Demanda Harry.

Tant qu'à être enfermé ici, autant essayer de passer le temps pensa-il.

-Un article très intéressant sur le génocide des Botrucs par les sorciers atteint de _Malobois_ répondit-elle d'un ton rêveur.

Harry sourit. Luna avait le don de croire en des choses tellement stupides ! En même temps, c'est ce qui la rend si attendrissante pensa Harry. Ce qui est sûr c'est qu'en attendant d'être libéré, il ne s'ennuierait pas. De toute façon ils n'avaient aucun moyen de sortir d'ici sans aide et aucun moyen d'appeler à l'aide alors il valait mieux prendre son mal en patience.

Le pied de Harry était beaucoup moins douloureux et la bouteille se réchauffait petit à petit.

-Tiens, merci ça m'a soulagé dit-il en lui tendant la bouteille, tu devrais la garder, on ne sait pas quand on sortira d'ici alors mieux vaut que tu garde ta Bierabeurre au cas ou personne ne viendrait nous libérer…

Luna éclata de rire, un rire cristallin et spontané.

-Non, tu peux la boire, tu es blessé, moi je vais bien, si personne ne vient, tu seras sûrement le premier à mourir. Répondit-elle très sérieusement.

Harry ne savait pas trop si il devait rire.

-On partage ? Proposa-il.

-D'accord ! Répondit-elle très enthousiaste, je n'ai jamais partagé de Bierabeurre avant !

C'était le genre de réaction que Harry redoutait toujours chez Luna, elle était si spéciale.

Il décapsula la bouteille et bu une gorgée avant de la tendre à Luna qui en bu à son tour.

Harry se resservit une dragée, interrogeant silencieusement Luna du regard.

-Goût poire. Répondit-elle.

Harry mit la dragée en bouche en toute confiance et observa Luna, toujours plongée dans le Chicaneur.

Elle avait les yeux bleus, il l'avait déjà remarqué auparavant mais dans la pénombre ambiante, l'azur de ses pupilles était hypnotique.

Elle portait aussi des boucles d'oreilles, et Harry se rendit compte que ce qu'il avait toujours prit pour des radis étaient en fait des gouttes en argent. Le collier de Bierabeurre cependant était cent pour cent original, les bouchons étaient accrochés les uns aux autres autour d'une fine chaînette en argent. Ses longs cheveux blonds mal coiffés lui donnaient l'aspect de quelqu'un qui sortait du lit. Un peu comme Harry avec sa tignasse impossible à coiffer.

Luna sembla se rendre compte qu'il la fixait depuis quelques minutes.

-Tu devrais nettoyer tes lunettes, si tu cherches ton sac, il est là-bas. Dit-elle calmement en pointant le sac à dos de Harry.

-Non, c'est toi que je regardais. Répondit Harry simplement.

Il venait juste de remarquer un petit grain de beauté près de ses lèvres.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry vu Luna rougir. Il ne savait pas si c'était lié à la pénombre mais rougir la rendait très féminine.

Il détourna rapidement les yeux, rougissant à son tour. La pénombre de la pièce devait lui tourner la tête.

Luna replongea dans sa lecture le teint toujours légèrement rosé, elle était très séduisante.

Harry bu une autre gorgée de Bierabeurre, être enfermé pouvait vous rendre un peu fou pensa-il.

-Hum, comment se passent les cours ? Demanda-il en se raclant la gorge pour changer de sujet.

-Ho, je suis première de ma classe, les autres ne m'aiment pas beaucoup à cause de ça. Répondit Luna sans ciller.

Alors qu'elle parlait, Harry observa le petit grain de beauté au dessus de sa lèvre supérieure, il était étrange de voir à quel point ce petit détail lui sautait aux yeux à présent.

Une heure s'était écoulée depuis qu'ils étaient enfermés, il devait être pas loin de 4 heures de l'après midi. Ce mois de janvier était très froid et le jour tombait très tôt. Harry pensa un moment qu'il pourrait être en train de voler avec Ron dans un ciel blanc. Il aurait bien sûr préféré ne pas être enfermé ici mais au moins il n'était pas seul, Luna était là, il avait beaucoup de chance.

Il tendit la Bierabeurre à Luna et la regarda boire une gorgée au goulot, quand sa lèvre se plissait, le petit grain de beauté disparaissait et il ne voyait plus que ses lèvres roses.

Luna referma le Chicaneur et le posa sur le sol.

-Pourquoi as-tu mit des feux d'artifice ? Demanda Luna soudainement.

Harry fut prit au dépourvu, dans le silence qui avait envahi le placard avant que Luna ne parle, il avait fixé ses yeux sur ses lèvres et son esprit s'était égaré.

-Heu… en fait je voulais en profiter pour sécher Histoire de la magie et aller m'entraîner un peu avec Ron pour le prochain match de Quidditch. Répondit-il en détournant difficilement ses yeux du visage de la jeune fille.

-Tu gagnes toujours tes matchs remarqua Luna, la dernière fois tu as même offert le vif d'or à Ginny Weasley, je t'ai vu le faire après le match.

-Le prochain sera pour toi. Annonça Harry spontanément sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il disait.

Luna rougit à nouveau.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Bon c'est vrai, il aimait beaucoup Luna, elle avait toujours été là pour l'aider. En plus elle avait ce côté spontané unique en son genre qui le faisait toujours tellement rire. Et puis c'est vrai que maintenant qu'il la regardait il la trouvait jolie mais quand même ! Ca ne voulait rien dire du tout, il était sûrement déshydraté et ses yeux lui jouaient des tours.

-J'ai vu Ronald avant de venir ici, il était avec Hermione Granger, on dirait qu'ils étaient en train de se disputer, Ronald est parfois très puérile. Commenta Luna sans raison.

-Oui, surtout avec Hermione répondit Harry.

-Il n'est pas très intelligent si tu veux mon avis, poursuivit Luna, il devrait être gentil avec Hermione.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Demanda Harry en la regardant dans les yeux.

Ses pupilles étaient très grandes à cause de la pénombre mais il distingua une traînée de couleur ocre dans le bleu azur, comme des pépites d'or.

-Hermione est amoureuse de lui. Dit Luna spontanément.

Harry qui avait à nouveau porté la bouteille à ses lèvres s'étrangla avec une gorgée de Bierabeurre. Il toussa, suffoqua et ses yeux s'humidifièrent avant qu'il ne parvienne à respirer à nouveau.

-Tu ne devrais pas essayer de rire et boire en même temps commenta Luna d'un ton rêveur en choisissant une dragée surprise.

Elle en attrapa une et la leva devant ses yeux pour en distinguer la couleur. La pénombre s'épaississait, la nuit ne tarderait pas à tomber.

Décidant sans doute que la dragée était comestible, Luna la mangea.

Quand elle avait levé son bras, Harry n'avait pu s'empêcher de constater que Luna avait de très jolies mains, très fines, gracieuses. Il n'y prêta pas attention et revint sur leur conversation.

-Tu crois qu'Hermione aime Ron ? Demanda Harry.

-Ho oui, c'est évident, elle est tout le temps en train de le regarder. Ronald est beaucoup moins discret d'ailleurs, il se met à rougir à chaque fois qu'elle est là. Répondit Luna, toujours sur le même ton.

-Comment tu vois tout ça ? Demanda Harry impressionné. Luna ne traînait pas avec eux habituellement, il lui paraissait étrange qu'elle ait remarqué tant de détails.

-Je regarde c'est tout. Répondit Luna simplement, toi tu as l'habitude de froncer les sourcils quand tu réfléchis. Comme tout de suite par exemple. Ajouta-elle l'air absent.

Harry força ses sourcils à se remettre en place.

-Mais tu nous regardes tout le temps ? Demanda Harry perplexe.

-Ho non, je te regardes souvent parce que je t'aime bien c'est tout répondit Luna le plus naturellement du monde et sans aucune gêne.

-Tu m'aimes bien ? Demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

-Oui, tu es gentil et puis je te surveille surtout depuis que je sais que tu es atteint de Bêtisite. Répondit Luna.

Harry éclata de rire. C'était exactement ça qu'il adorait chez elle ! Ca et ce petit grain de beauté au dessus de ses lèvres roses… et ces pépites d'or dans ses yeux bleus…

-Tu es géniale Luna ! Avoua-il sincèrement entre deux rires.

-Ho merci ! Répondit-elle, toi aussi, mais je me demande si tu ne devrais pas faire ajuster tes lunettes, on dirait que tu es _Fixophile_. Ajouta-elle.

Harry rit de plus belle avant de demander hilare :

-Et qu'est-ce que c'est que cette nouvelle maladie étrange ?

-Ho ça n'a rien de nouveau, ça concerne les gens qui ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de fixer du regard leur interlocuteur. Répondit Luna très sérieusement.

Harry arrêta de rire immédiatement.

-Si je te regardes c'est parce que je trouve tes yeux très beaux. Avoua-il.

-C'est plutôt mon grain de beauté que tu regardes. Commenta Luna légèrement rose.

Comment avait-elle vu ? Elle était vraiment incroyable.

-Comment soigne-t-on cette maladie ? Demanda Harry amusé de la voir gênée.

-Il n'y a qu'un remède efficace, il faut danser nu dans les roseaux à la pleine lune. Répondit-elle à nouveau très sérieuse.

A nouveau, Harry éclata de rire.

La pénombre était telle qu'il ne voyait plus rien en dehors du visage du Luna en face de lui.

-Et que se passe-il si on ne se soigne pas ? Demanda Harry entre deux rires.

-Rien du tout, on reste malade c'est tout. Répondit-elle simplement.

Luna frissonna. Il est vrai que la nuit avait envahi le placard et la fraîcheur se diffusait.

Harry se rapprocha d'elle. Il pouvait bien sûr allumer sa baguette pour plus de clarté mais l'idée s'évapora de son esprit alors qu'il replongeait ses yeux dans ceux de Luna.

Il s'assit tout contre elle, le côté droit de son corps était collé contre Luna, sans en connaître la raison (c'était sûrement le froid), Harry ressentit des frissons remonter le long de son dos lorsque sa cuisse toucha celle de Luna.

-Nous n'avons presque plus rien à boire. Annonça Luna, ignorant le fait que Harry se soit collé contre elle. Il n'en reste qu'une gorgée.

-Bois là, c'est ta bouteille. Dit Harry.

-Gardons la encore un peu, il vaut mieux être prudent, nous pourrions rester enfermés ici toute la nuit. Décida Luna.

En l'écoutant, Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait totalement oublié qu'ils étaient enfermés.

Harry ôta sa cape et la posa sur Luna comme une couverture.

-Ho non et toi ? Tu vas avoir froid !

-Je n'ai pas froid du tout mentit-il, de toute façon je suis atteint de Bêtisite et de Fixophilie alors il vaut mieux essayer de te sauver toi ! Plaisanta-il.

Luna sourit. Mais ce sourire était différent, le petit grain de beauté semblait danser au dessus de sa lèvre et ses yeux brillaient. Elle n'avait plus cet air absent habituel, elle était expressive… féminine… séduisante… oui, séduisante…

Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, Harry approcha ses lèvres de celle de Luna, elles avaient l'air sucrées. Il sentait son souffle chaud se rapprocher, il voyait les pépites d'or de ses yeux briller et le petit grain de beauté se rapprocher…

CLICK

La porte s'ouvrit et Harry et Luna sursautèrent.

-Harry ! Tu es là ? Demanda la voix de Ron.

Harry détacha difficilement ses yeux du visage hypnotique de Luna pour voir la lumière aveuglante d'une baguette entrer dans le placard. Ebloui, il ne voyait rien.

-Harry ! Je t'ai cherché toute l'après midi ! Dit la voix de Ron, et puis j'ai eu l'idée de regarder la carte du maraudeur, je… Luna ?

-Merci Ron, on était enfermé répondit Harry, ignorant l'air surpris de Ron de le voir collé contre Luna.

Il aida Luna à se relever et tous trois sortirent du placard.

Etrangement, il n'avait plus du tout envie d'en sortir…

-Hé bien bonne nuit Harry, Ronald. Dit Luna avant de s'éloigner vers le bout du couloir.

Harry la regarda partir, toujours hypnotisé.

Il mit quelques secondes avant de reprendre ses esprits et appela :

-Hé Luna !

Elle se retourna.

-On a pas terminé notre Bierabeurre…


End file.
